Flowers for Ponyboy
by Goldenthorns
Summary: Someone is leaving flowers for Ponyboy... Will he ever find out who it is? And if he does... Will he love them back? *Will be a two-shot*


**HEY GUYS! I wrote this a couple of weeks ago and never posted it! Thanks you bloodyblackrosepetals for reading it over and editing it :D Also a thanks to my friend Mitch that helped out with some dialogue and figuring out Sodapop's car!(I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT CARS)**

**Now the next chapter will be the last. I already have to many stories I had this idea before I even started posting on ! Enjoy, It is actually longish.**

**WARNING. YAOI AND INCEST (DarryXPonyboy) IF THIS IS SOMETHING YOU HATE LEAVE RIGHT NOW AND DON'T FLAME ME TELLING ME IT HOW WRONG THIS TYPE OF LOVE IS. PEOPLE PLEASE REMEMER THIS IS FANFICTION NOT REAL LIFE OKAY?**

* * *

><p>A few petals fell onto the cold hardwood floor of my room. It seemed I<br>had an abundance of flowers right now. I didn't know who was placing  
>them in my room. How were they even getting inside my room was the creepy part. They always had a black card written on with a white pencil that<br>always said: To my Beloved Ponyboy. I asked Sodapop if he knew where  
>they were coming from. He smiled slightly but said he didn't know. I<br>didn't dare ask Darry. If I did he probably just will yell at me to  
>focus on my schoolwork. Then again he is acting odd… Maybe he knows?<p>

Anyway, after making sure all the flowers got watered, I started on my  
>homework Darry has been yelling at me to do all weekend. At least I had<br>plans to do it till Sodapop came into the room.

"Pony! Hey!" He spun my chair around to face him," Wanna go on an  
>adventure?"<p>

"I don't know. I still got all this homework; Darry would be mad if I  
>left without doing my homework," I said with a groan.<p>

"Don't worry! Darry told me it was okay to bring you with me! I just  
>talked to him!"<p>

"Uh, Soda? Darry is at work right now."

"Yes he is..." Soda sighed and looked at me like I was dumb," What do  
>we use to talk to people not near us?"<p>

"A telephone?"

"Yes! Congrats Ponyboy you passed first grade!"

"Aw cut it out Sodapop! How was I supposed to know you talked to him on  
>the telephone?"<p>

"Magic!" Sodapop laughed and pulled me up to my feet. Unfortunately I  
>wasn't ready for that and fell onto him. He laughed even harder.<p>

"GOSH! I didn't know you felt that way about me!" Soda rolled on top of  
>me," I would of been more prepared if I knew!"<p>

"Gross Soda! I didn't fall on top of you because of that!" I pushed him  
>off and walked outside with my cheeks on fire. Soda eventually walked<br>out when he stopped laughing at his own jokes. I glared at him  
>silently, which caused him to laugh till he almost cried.<p>

"Where are we going Sodapop? It better not take long..." I huffed.

"To a magical place Ponyboy! Via a car ride with from your wonderful  
>big brother!"<p>

"How exciting." I couldn't help but sound sarcastic. I climbed into  
>Sodapop's car that looked nice on the outside, but was a different<br>story inside. The leather seats were torn and trash littered the floor.  
>I can't remember the last time it ever was clean inside his car. He<br>never even cleaned it up for any of his girlfriends. Sodapop finally  
>got the car started after turning the key a few times. The car barely<br>could start. It was one of our Dad's friend's cars. His car was an old  
>dart, lightweight and under powered. At least that's what he told me.<br>As I focused on the familiar surroundings and people disappearing, my  
>eye lids began to close. I tried my best to say awake but had lots of<br>trouble doing so. Sodapop laughed as a slowly fell forward but jolted  
>awake when I hit my head on the dashboard.<p>

"Why don't I just wake you when we get there Ponyboy? You look pretty  
>sleepy!" Sodapop suggested.<p>

"Aw, shucks, Soda. Thanks for that!" I smiled and laid my head on the  
>seat of the car. My eyes started gradually feeling heavier and I let<br>them close as I could no longer hold them open and I drifted into a  
>dreamless sleep for the time being.<p>

When I woke again, Sodapop wasn't in the car. Trying not to panic, I  
>looked around. It seemed that Sodapop had left me in a parking lot.<br>Looking around even more, I realized it was Darry's work. I relaxed  
>into the seat again and waited for Sodapop to return. I was going<br>impatient after what felt like an hour. It could of been less than a  
>hour... Actually it probably was only about 20 minutes. Either way Soda<br>shouldn't of left me in the car for this long. When I jumped out of the  
>car, I stumbled forward a little. Gravity was just not on my side today!<br>It seemed like everyone had left Darry's work. It was almost dark and I  
>remember Darry saying he was getting home early today because it was<br>his boss's birthday, his boss wanted to spend it with his family.  
>Darry's truck was parked not to far way from Soda's car. Sodapop was<br>probably talking to Darry about something. Darry might of been having  
>car troubles or something. As I neared the truck I noticed that my<br>brothers weren't even close to it. Panicking again, I looked around.  
>Nobody was insight for as far as I could see. They couldn't of<br>abandoned me right? I tried to comfort myself but I still freaked out.  
>My heart felt was pounding so hard I wouldn't be surprised if it gave<br>out. The simplest sounds scared me. What if somebody came by and jumped  
>me? Or kidnapped me? What about murdering me! I wanted to just crumble<br>onto the ground and be blown away by the wind. However a survival  
>instinct kicked in and I BRAVELY(if you count being on the verge of<br>tears and breaking down brave) ran back to Sodapop's car and climbed  
>back in. I felt somewhat more secure there. The seats seemed way more<br>comfortable than before. It felt nice to relax again... Surely Sodapop  
>will come back for me. If not then... I rather not think about it right<br>now or I might start panicking again. I already was on the verge of  
>tears. Maybe if I tried to fall back asleep when I woke up again<br>Sodapop would be back. It seemed like a good plan. Right before I even  
>could close my eyes the car's door was ripped open. A gust of cold air<br>woke me right up. I probably would of started flipping out again if I  
>hadn't saw Sodapop's grinning face.<p>

" Hey Pony-"

" Sodapop!" I screamed at him," Where were you?" I tackled him and  
>since he didn't fall over( I shouldn't be surprised because of the<br>obvious height and weight difference between us) became a puddle of  
>tears in his arms.<p>

" Whoa Pony! Calm down man! I didn't think you would wake up so soon!  
>Ya know I was only gone for about 5 minutes?"<p>

" Are." I hit my head against his chest.

"You." Hit.

" Freaking." Hit.

" Serious!" Hit.

" Yeah I am pretty serious Pony. Sorry if you freaked yourself out..."

" Oh well... What are we even doing here?" I asked when I finally  
>regained my composure and stood on my own. Sodapop smiled and started<br>pulling me off somewhere.

" Glad you asked! Your going to find out who was leaving those flowers  
>for you in that room..."<p>

" Who is it?"

" Well you have known him your whole life!"

" It's a guy? Well I should of known considering I don't really know  
>any girls with enough guts too sneak into our house every day to put the<br>flowers in our room.."

" Not if you count Angela Shepard but she is dating Bryon right now..."

" The card was too messy to be a boy's handwriting anyway!"

" Correct! Any guess on who it might be?"

" Can you at least give me hints? I mean I know a lot of guys..."

" Well he is taller then you..."

" That doesn't really tell me anything. If you haven't noticed  
>basically the whole world is taller than me!"<p>

" Your right but..." Sodapop ruffled my hair," That just makes you even  
>more of my baby brother!"<p>

" Ugh... Sodapop give me another hint!"

" Alright! Well... You talk to him everyday!"

" Uhhh... Have I talked to him today?" The only people I have talked to  
>today was Sodapop and Darry. Surely Sodapop wouldn't try to put me with<br>Darry! Its also unlikely its Soda who left the flowers too...

" Yes you have! What part of you talk to him everyday do you not  
>understand?"<p>

" Well the only people I have talked to today are you and Darry!"

" You are very correct! However don't count me in the possibilities!  
>Now who does that leave?"<p>

"...You've got to be joking Soda... That only leaves Darry!"

" Correct!"

" Isn't he my brother!" My whole life everyone told me loving other  
>guys was wrong... Let alone my own older brother! It was scary to think<br>what he would even do! I never actually even kissed a girl before. I  
>guess the thought of it kinda disgusted me, I mean why would you wan't<br>to taste another person's mouth? I really didn't like the thought of  
>that. How would you know what their mouth touched? Or where it has even<br>been!

" Yeah... But love is love right? Now I want you to pay close attention  
>to how Darry acts around you. Perhaps you will notice something you<br>never noticed before? Also I didn't tell Darry that I shared his little  
>secret. He would probably kill me if I did..."<p>

" Fine Sodapop. I can't say I will love him back even if he does. I  
>don't really know what love feels like. I don't want to love the<br>attention he gives me but actually love him..."

* * *

><p><strong>So... What do you guys think? Review please!<strong>


End file.
